A Singer, A Bodyguard and a Info Broker!
by LollipopLuxuary98
Summary: This is about a girl named Haruka she's the lead singer of her band 'Girls Called Monsters' she was adopted not long after birth and is know in Ikebukuro with her band what kind of adventures will she get up to in this troubled city? OcXIzaya
1. Chapter 1: And So They Met

**hello this is my first time doing a durarara FF so please forgive me for any occness that may happen i will try my best to keep them in character so anyway please enjoy.**

**i do not own durarara or its characters only my oc.**

Haruka's pov

Hello my name is Haruka my second name... not telling~ I have dyed blonde hair that goes to the middle of my back and brown eyes, i'm 18 years old and i left school when i was about 14 and started my own band called 'Monsters Called Girls' we are know known world wide. I'm a foster child I don't know my real family all I know is they are from somewhere in japan, and that is where i am at the moment and we are in the troubled city of Ikebukuro, where an red eyed informant runs wild and a blonde hair man in a bartender suit who leaves a mess where ever he goes. we were doing surprise concerts in this city and right know me and my band where being driven to our first surprise concert location by our manger. Now let me explain my band members to you, now there's me i am the lead singer but also the lead guitarist then there's my base guitarist and also back up vocals Claire, she has light blonde hair and sky blue eyes she is 17, then there's my drummer Cyan, she has silver to blue hair and has bright green eyes she is 19, then there's our manger John, he has dark blonde hair and light blue eyes and he's 26, and that's the member's of my band we had just arrived and we where unpacking our instruments and setting them up on a stage that had all ready been set up for us, there was a crowd gathering and I was slightly watching in awe at the amount of people that had gathered my friend and drummer taped my shoulder to get my attention," hey Haruka isn't that the famous blonde bartender guy and that red eyed informant over there".

and to my complete shock it was the two most famous people in Ikebukuro standing in the crowed of people the blonde at the back and the red eyes in the front I nodded at her, " yeah cyan is it because if you remember the pictures I showed you on Google of them anyway were on in 2 so hurry up and get the others ready to go on stage kay".

she nodded at me and left to get everyone ready I placed to strap of my guitar over my shoulder and went over to to where we'd walk on, i felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over to see Cyan and Claire the nodded at me and i walked onto the stage with the rest of my band and the crowed went wild, I walked over to the microphone and shouted " Hello! and welcome to the first of many surprise concerts from us 'MONSTERS CALLED GIRLS'!"

as I finished talked I signaled to my band to play the first song **(A/N: this song is by panic at the disco ballad of monalisa all i did was change a couple of word ;) ) **

_She paints her fingers with a close precision_  
_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin_  
_And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for_

_A lonely speaker in a conversation_  
_Her words were swimming through his ears again_  
_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

_Say what you mean_  
_Tell me I'm right_  
_And let the sun rain down on me_  
_Give me a sign_  
_I want to believe_

_Woah, headless rider,_  
_You're guaranteed to run this town_  
_Woah, headless rider,_  
_I'd pay to see you frown_

_He senses something, call it desperation_  
_Another dollar, another yellow scarf_  
_And if she had the proper words to say,_  
_She would tell him_  
_But she'd have nothing left to sell him_

_Say what you mean_  
_Tell me I'm right_  
_And let the sun rain down on me_  
_Give me a sign_  
_I want to believe_

_Woah, Headless Rider,_  
_You're guaranteed to run this town_  
_Woah, Healess Rider,_  
_I'd pay to see you frown_

_Headless Rider wear me out_

_Say what you mean_  
_Tell me I'm right_  
_And let the sun rain down on me_  
_Give me a sign_  
_I want to believe_

_Woah,Headless Rider ,_  
_You're guaranteed to run this town_  
_Woah, ,Headless Rider_  
_I'd pay to see you frown_

_Say what you mean_  
_Tell me I'm right_  
_And let the sun rain down on me_  
_Give me a sign_  
_I want to believe_

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

when the song finished the crowed was going wild as I looked over them all I spotted a person in all black with a black motorbike with a yellow and blue cat helmet, and beside her is the blonde haired man and that his glasses he's wearing has falling off to show wide eyes, maybe he's just a really big fan and is surprised to see us... i don't know, i walked off stage and to quickly put my guitar down and fix a mic onto my head for the next song **(A/N this is Ellie goulding this love will be your downfall )**

i walked back on stage when the music started and began to sing.

_Who are we to be emotional?_  
_Who are we to play with hearts and throw away it all?_  
_Oh, who are we to turn each other's heads?_  
_Who are we to find ourselves in other people's beds?_

_Oh, I don't like the way I never listen to myself_  
_I feel like I'm on fire, I'm too shy to cry for help_  
_Oh, I don't think you know me much at all_

i hugged myself then covered my ears, i then ran to the other side of the stage only to cover my face them pointed out to the fans.

_This love is be and end all_  
_This love will be your downfall_  
_This love is be and end all_  
_This love will be your downfall_

_I'm feeling down about this love_

i fell to knees and again hugged myself.

_Who are you to make me feel so good?_  
_Who are we to tell ourselves that we're misunderstood?_  
_Oh, who am I to say I'm always yours?_  
_Who am I to choose the boy that everyone adores?_  
_Oh, I don't see a reason why we can't just be apart_  
_We're falling on each other like we're always in the dark_  
_Oh, I don't think you know me much at all, at all_

i pointed out to the fans again, and then stretched out my arms and flung my head to the left, then jumped up and pointed out again, then pushed my self back then covered my eyes, then pointed to the fans again.

_This love is be and end all_  
_This love will be your downfall_  
_This love is be and end all_  
_This love will be your downfall_  
_This love is be and end all_  
_This love will be your downfall_  
_(At all)_

_This love is not what you want_  
_This heart will never be yours_  
_This love is be and end all_  
_This love will be your downfall_  
_This love is be and end all_  
_This love will be your downfall_

I started to spin in all different ways I then stopped and looked off into the fans and then fell to the ground and the song finished, I stood up and thanked everyone and then walked off with my band member's but john came up to me, " Haruka there's someone i would like you to meet".

i nodded at him he stood to the side It was the blonde man in the bartender suit again, and I was shocked to see because up close he looks like a male version of me, he looked me I walked over to him and bowed a little " hello i'm Haruka Heiwajima".

**well that's chapter one i hoped you liked it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: And So The Flea Appear's

**hey this is chappy two of 'A Singer, A Bodyguard and a Info Broker!' enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE! **

Haruka's Pov

I watched as Blondie showed to many emotions to count at once but one was shock and happiness, he stuck out his hand and smiled " hi my name is Shizuo Heiwajima".

I felt my own eyes widen in shock, I just stared at him but shook is hand to be polite and then tilted my head to the side in confused way " so are you like my brother of something".

he just nodded at me " yeah pretty much, you where sent off when you where a small baby. I had seen pictures of you that your foster parents sent over but that's about it".

I just nodded my head trying to take this all in... okay so my brother is the strongest man in Ikebukuro and... and... and... OMG THIS MAN IS MY BROTHER AS IN BLOOD RELATION! oh god, oh god, oh god i'm freaking out here umm... think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts... OMG I HAVE A BROTHER! " um... john can you leave for a moment please"

john looked at me and nodded his head and walked over to cyan and claire who where trying to ease drop, I looked over my shoulder and made sure they where gone before I grabbed Shizuo's hand and ran off " hey! where do you think your dragging me off to".

"well your my brother i just met so i wont to spend time with you to get to know you", i looked over at him with a smile and he just nodded and sighed in defeat, I laughed a bit and ran a bit more but stopped and sat on a bench trying to catch my breath " you okay there Haruka".

"mmmmm... i'm... fine... just need to... get my breath... back" i said while taking deep gulps of air, he sat down beside me and took out a packet of cigarettes and light one, we where quite for a bit before we both heard creepy laughing I turned around to be face to face with the famous red eyed informant i blinked a couple of times before settling on a word for him 'HOT' even though there's no way I'd say that out loud though.

Shizuo stood up and snapped his cigarette in hafe before dropping it to the ground and standing on it, I looked up at him to see anger pooling off him in waves, I looked back from Shizuo to red eyes a couple of times before standing and introducing myself " Hello my name is Haruka Heiwajima and you are".

he looked and me and grinned " my name is Izaya Orihara".

I looked back over to Shizuo only to see him grab Orihara-san by the front of his top and pull him forward " I thought I told you never to show your face in Ikebukuro again Flea!".

**So there's chappy two for you guys please review and tell me what you think kay :)**


	3. Chapter 3:Tokyo city's strongest!

**hey kittens I AM STILL ALIVE! hehe i kinda went into over drive jouring the hollidays and everything but i'm back know with a lovely chappy for you all so yeah have a good new year kittens:) KNOW ON WITH THE STORY ...KIDA-KUN! DO THE LINE KID!**

**Kida: Luxuary dose not own Durarara all rights go to the original owners and creators ! AND I AM NOT A KID!**

**Luxuary: *waves* hai hai... keeping dreaming kida :P**

" aww but shizu-chan we both know that's never going to happen after all i need to keep an eye on my lovely humans and i heard your long lost little sister was coming today so how could i pass up the chance to meet her but she's just looks like you so there was really no point" Izaya's eyes moved over to look as said little sister... don't tell me you forgot her name... you did well where the hell have you been... its Haruka now don't forget... know Haruka was looking at the sneaky little red eyed informant with a hard glare... how dare he say that to be honest she know takes back saying he was 'HOT' and is know dubbed thee 'RED EYED RAT!' oh! but that's not even the best part just wait for it.

"she looks just like her monster of a brother i me-" Haruka cocked her arm back and propelled her fist forward at a blindingly fast rate and sent him flying from Shizuos grasp and straight into a tree a couple of feet in front of them know shizuo wasn't the only one with anger rolling off them in waves in fact shizuo anger had vanished the minute the flea was out of his hands he then took a double take to his little sister and then to the know crushed tree with the flea crashed into it his jaw then dropped and just looked at his little sister who was now making her way over to izaya she brought her hand down into the rubble and pulled him out holding him at an arms length know izaya was not in fact he was smiling like a crazy person he was dazed but still smiling.

"Now! listin here you rat! I don't wont you calling me or my brother a monsters you got that! know how about i introduce my self properly... my name is Haruka Heiwajima lead singer of Girls Called Monster's and strongest person in Tokyo city"-she then released the red eyed rodent and then wiped her hands clean as if she was wiping dirt of her hands she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a blue lollipop and popped it in her mouth she made her way back over to her shell shocked brother and pulled out her silver IPhone.

"hey shizuo swap numbers with me and I'll get in touched some time to meet up i really need to get back to my band they'll all be worried sick" Shizuo's could only nod still being to shocked to talk well it was more amazement and then shock but still he silently took out his phone and swapped numbers with his sister before she waved at him and kissed his cheek in a sisterly manner and bid him farewell before making her way out of the park he two then made his way out of the park realising the flea had already ran for it - actually skipped but still- he made his way to work and greeted tom ready for a days work .

**there you have it my sugar covered ginger bread men Chapter 3 know i need more of you lovely people to review please please pleaseeee it would really help in bringing chapters **

**fun fact about Haruka!**

**fun fact: Haruka in fact has a birth mark on the left side of her neck in the shape of a crescent moon!**


End file.
